Voltman
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 12,000,000 Power|tag_team(s) = The Demolitions (Asuraman)|trademark_technique(s) = Fatal Square (魔の四角窓)|manga = Chapter 249 (First Appearance)}}Voltman (ボルトマン) is a villain in Kinnikuman Nisei that is made of electricity. About Voltman (ボルトマン) is a living microwave oven who has a plutonium battery in his body and is able to attack his opponent with electricity. He can alter his already large size and has tremendous power. When he pulls out one of his trademark dreadlocks, they swell up and transform into various electronic appliances. Unless he regularly imbibes Seigi Chojin blood, he can become very ill. He holds Meat Alexandria's right leg. He first teams up with Asuraman as The Demolitions and defeats the B-Evolutions tag team, which consists of Kevin Mask and Scarface. In a return match, they face The Young Masters - Mantaro Kinniku and Kevin Mask. After Voltman is defeated by their NIKU⇒LAP tag technique, Ashuraman sends him plummeting from the ring to his death. As his general stone is removed, he shrivels up into a mummy. Story The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Voltman first appears on the Ganryu Islands, Yamaguchi. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 The final palast is a ring with a rib-cage that encases the exterior, which forms to become General Rib. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 He announces that the next match will be a tag-match between himself and Asuraman (The Demolitions), and Mars and Kevin Mask (B-Evolutions). Voltman makes the last two parts of Alexandria Meat's body levitate above two corner posts, namely his left leg and his head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Voltman engages in a series of blows alone, while Asuraman regenerates outside the ring, and bides time until he is fully regenerated. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 The combined tag team leads Voltman to gain an advantage, culminating in his Tesla Coil attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 252Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 Voltman manages to incapacitate Kevin, leading Mars to fight primarily alone for the duration of the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 He proceeds to use the Megahertz Tempest. He fights mostly one-on-one with Mars, who attacks several times with his Swallow Tail, and at this point Voltman reveals he is powered by plutonium and thus has infinite energy. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 255 Mars uses a moment of distraction to make himself immune to the electric attacks, by covering himself in rubber from the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 Asuraman takes the lead in the fight, until Mars is incapacitated by him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 258 Voltman activates the plutonium core inside his body. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 259 He engages Fatal Square, which opens a microwave compartment on his chest, and reveals the microwaves he releases are ten-thousands times stronger than the common appliance. Mars is cooked alive and vaporised inside him. He jumps into the air to release Meat's body parts, and claims his leg in the aftermath. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 260 Voltman and Asuraman proceed to flee to the last palast, where they await their final match against Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku. Together, Asuraman and Voltman bring forth all the palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 261 The last palast emerges at the Osore Mountain at the Shimokita Peninsula, and they reveal it is the place of the Demon Womb, where they seek to resurrect General Terror. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 262 They attach Meat's body parts to General Terror's statue, and reveal if Mantaro and Kevin are late that Meat will be absorbed into General Terror. At the appointed time, they mock Kevin and Mantaro for being late, but both arrive just three minutes before the deadline. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapters 267-268 Voltman mocks them, as they are forced to climb the bodies of their friends in order to reach the ring, and tells them that there are only 55 minutes left to save Meat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 270 Voltman works in tandem with Asuraman to attack Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 272 He goes on to used a Demolition German Suplex on Mantaro, but Kevin Mask sacrifices himself to save Mantaro by throwing himself in the way of the blow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 273 Mantaro tags in Kevin Mask, while Asuraman tags in Voltman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 274 Voltman begins with an advantage, as Kevin loses him calm demeanour, but some advice from Mantaro allows Kevin to regain his composure against Voltman. They engage in a series of blows, as Kevin finally takes the lead, and Voltman resorts to his Tesla Coil, but Mantaro saves Kevin with an attack. Kevin soon struggles to win, as he tries to fight alone, while Voltman works in a team with Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 275 Voltman tries to microwaves Kevin, as he did with Mars, but Kevin allows him to do this with the knowledge that his armour is made of steel. Even though the steel could destroy Voltman, he reuses to tag in Asuraman and decides to fight alone. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 276 Voltman uses the Full Power Electric Coil to surprise Kevin, who did not train for such an unexpected surge of power. It melts the steel armour around his body. The Fatale Square is employed again, which Voltman uses to melt Kevin's mask and boil his skin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 277 Kevin realises that Voltman's Tesla Coil is in the pond water, next to Sunshine, who is made of gold; Kevin uses this to gold-plate his body. Kevin not only defeats the microwave, but drills a hole through Voltman's chest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 278 Even as Voltman's body begins to melt, but he still finds strength to fight back. Voltman - in desperation - rips off his remaining Tesla Coil and uses it to hold Mantaro hostage, threatening to murder him. Together, Mantaro and Kevin use the OLAP Buster as a new finishing move. Voltman is knocked unconscious, with only the ropes holding him in the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 279 Asuraman cuts these ropes, before he removes the General Stone from Voltman's body, and this leads to his death. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 279-280 Techniques [[wikipedia:Tesla coil|'Tesla Coil']] * Voltman discharges electricity from the coils on his shoulders Demolition German Suplex * A German Suplex with twice the usual power Double Jumping Knee-Pat * Voltman knees his opponent with both legs Hell Light Bulb * Voltman pulls out one of his dreadlocks to blow up a large light-bulb, which he plugs into his chest to create a burst of bright light that blinds his opponent Megahertz Tempest * Voltman sends his opponent spinning high into the air above Electric Power * The plutonium core inside him is activated Fatal Square (魔の四角窓) * Opens a microwave compartment on his chest to cook his opponent alive Full Throttle Electric Power * He uses the full power of his Tesla Coil Career Information ;Titles *Demon Seed No. 5 ;Nicknames *Chojin Power Plant (超人発電所, Chōjin Hatsudensho) ; Win/Loss Record (Tag) : * O Blood Evolutions (Scarface) ''(Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) (34 minutes, 5 seconds) * X Kevin Mask (Niku→Lap) 'Gallery Voltman.jpg Voltman_2.jpeg Trivia * Laugh: Do-heh, Do-heh (ドヘッドヘッ) References 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Demon Seed Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Jamaica